Happy Halloween Indeed
by AmandaBabe
Summary: Babe Halloween one-shot, sorry its late I got caught up in other things. Minor Smut warning, please R


Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own them I'm just having fun, especially with Ranger

Happy Halloween Indeed

Steph's POV

I checked my makeup one more time before heading out into the living room where I knew Ranger was waiting. Tonight was the annual Burg Halloween Party and Ranger had agreed to take me. I was shocked when I walked into the living room to find him decked out in a full on batman costume. I currently had yet another stalker, and I assumed that Ranger was just going along to protect me. Wrong. He was going in costume. If my costume had allowed room for panties they would have been ruined, especially once I saw how the costume accentuated his package.

"Do you like my costume Ranger?" I asked coyly as I approached him. I took extra care to swing my hips and twirl for him showing everything from the mask on my head to the leather pants that hugged my ass in every way possible.

"Babe," Ranger replied, practically growling it out as his eyes turned black, "You have left nothing to the imagination. If we weren't already going to be late I would take you right here."

I almost had an orgasm as on the spot as Ranger captured my lips in his own forcing his tongue into my mouth as our lips battled each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him as he wrapped one hand around my waist and fisted the other in my curls.

Ranger broke the kiss and pulled back, grinning as he took in the dazed look on my face. Laughing he pulled me towards him and led me towards the door. "I think today is an elevator day Babe, you may kill yourself trying to go down the stairs in those shoes." I looked down at my feet to see 5 inch FMPs that matched the tight leather pants.

We climbed out the elevator, and made our way into the parking lot. Ranger opened the door to his Porsche 911 Turbo. I moaned as I slid myself onto the leather, the seat enveloping me. Ranger climbed in next to me and started the engine, creating me to moan again. He turned to me with a wolf grin and headed to the local fire hall. I gave him a version of a wolf grin as he pulled into the parking lot, putting my hand on his thigh and running it up and down. "Hmmm….this batman costume really makes you look sexy as hell."

Ranger made a sound deep in his throat that sounded animalistic, "You're playing with fire babe."

"Burn me batman."

"Oh trust me babe I would, right here and right now but Lula and Company are over there waving at us. I really don't feel like giving them a show." I groaned and within seconds Ranger had my door open and was helping me out.

"Damn skinny white girl, look at you!"

"Wow…look at you," Lula was in her usual spandex but had changed it so that it was into a Halloween theme. Lula was wrapped in black and green spandex and was attempting to make herself into a witch. It wasn't working.

"You're not gonna believe this girl, but guess who is here?"

"Umm….I don't know…." I pondered feeling Ranger come up behind me and place a hand on my neck, "the President?"

"No, girl, Officer Hottie and his new girl."

Great. Just what I need my ex boyfriend her with the girl I caught him cheating on me with. I could feel Ranger stiffen behind me and the thought of a confrontation with him.

"Babe, if you want to turn around and go home I am fine with that."

"No, Ranger. I need to face him sometime."

Ranger took my hand and led me into the firehall. The party was in full swing, with people dancing and having a blast. "Babe, will you do the honor of dancing with me?"

"Of course," I replied smiling coyly as I held out my hand and let myself be pulled onto the dance floor. Ranger and I began to move ourselves with the beat, grinding up against each other. My arms were snaked around his neck and my head was thrown back as his hands roamed up and down my body and his lips had their way with my neck.

"I love this costume on you Babe," Ranger breathed breathlessly into my ear as he continued to nip and suck at my neck while caressing every inch of my body. I could feel his erection as I continued to dance erotically with him, assaulting his mouth and moaning when his hands moved down to cup my ass.

The song ended and we reluctantly broke away. "Let's go get a drink batman," I whispered grabbing his hand and leading him towards to the bar. Ranger and I both got beers and found an empty table to sit at. Ranger sat close to me and put his arm around my shoulders as we looked around at all the costumes. There was everything from Lula's spandex witch to a nun, which from the angle I was looking looked oddly likes Lester…

"It is Lester, Babe. The store switched his costume on accident," I nearly choked on my beer from laughing at Lester decked out in a nun costume. Guess he isn't hooking up with anyone tonight. If he had chosen a costume like Ranger's he would definitely be getting some tonight, cause I knew for sure I'd be giving Ranger something…

"Glad to know that you and I are on the same page about tonight Babe," Ranger whispered in a deadly voice next to my ear. I shivered, as chills went through my body all the way to my doodah. "Lets go dance more Babe."

I let Ranger lead me to the dance floor where we began to dance in the same manner as we had been when we first came in. By this time, most of the couples there were following our lead, and I knew from the looks now and past experiences, it wouldn't be long till only the singles were left.

Ranger and I danced for about an hour, and if we kept this up I was going to tear his clothes off right in the middle of the dance floor.

It was then that I got the feeling that I was being intensely watched. I know Ranger noticed it too, I felt him tense in my arms. I glanced to the right to see Joe Morelli watching me, a blonde bimbo giving him the same treatment I was just giving Ranger.

It was like a light bulb went off in my head. I smiled coyly at Joe as I grabbed Ranger's head and pulled him in for a hot and heavy kiss, pulling my right leg so that it was interlocking with Ranger's hips, drawing him closer. My moved had us practically having sex on the dance floor, I could feel Ranger's length. I moaned as my wet center pressed against him and my head went back as Ranger's mouth found my neck.

"Ranger, take me home," I whispered breathlessly, wanting him inside me, filling me right then.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the door. I knew that phone calls were probably already being made to my mother that I was practically fucking Ranger on the dance floor and was now running out of the party. For once, I could care less what the Burg found out.

Ranger jumped into the Turbo and sped out of the parking lot. I placed my hand on his thigh and he began to drive faster. It a matter of minutes we were speeding into the Rangeman garage. I was out of the car as soon as it stopped, making Ranger scramble the cameras. He picked me, wrapping my legs around his waist and carried me into the elevator, kissing me the whole way there. We didn't even break apart when the doors opened on the 7th. Ranger simply carried me into the entry way and kicked open his door, pressing me tightly against the wall after slamming the door shut.

"Oh God Ranger please," I begged, not thinking about the consequences but wanting him inside me at that very moment.

Ranger got close to my ear and in a deadly voice whispered, "As you wish," before ripping the clothes from my body and following suit on his own, thought it proved to be more of a struggle to unmask batman than it had to strip the cat. He entered me in one swift motion, filling me more than I thought was possible.

He started out slowly, torturing me by pulling slowly out, to the tip, and slowly working himself back in. I tug my fingers into his shoulders and ground my hips against him, he took the hint and started to speed up the tempo. I met his thrusts as he sped up more, our skin slapping together as the lines between pain and pleasure became blurred.

Ranger reached between us and pinched my clit sending me over the edge in a violent orgasm that left me seeing stars. I felt Ranger spill himself inside me, both of us collapsing on the floor, him still inside me.

"Did I hurt you, Babe?" Ranger asked slowly, sticking a stray curl behind my ear.

"Yeah, that was…amazing," I managed out, putting my head in the crook of his neck.

Ranger pulled out of me slowly after we had both recovered, picked me up, and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me in the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over me before going around to his side of the bed and climbing in. He pulled me into his arms, my head on his arm while I was cuddled into his chest.

"I love you Babe," Ranger said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I love you too Ranger," I said back, burying my head in his chest and breathing in the scent of him. I felt Ranger let out a big breath that he had been holding waiting for my reaction, and I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Steph: .

Ranger: .com/photos/animanga2000/2248340508/


End file.
